


Morning Snuggles

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: When Hugh visits Paul mutual exhaustion leads to morning snuggles.





	Morning Snuggles

“Come on sweetheart, you need to let go.” Hugh says, keeping his voice low because while he really needs Paul to let of his death-like grip on Hugh’s nightshirt he doesn’t want to wake him. 

It had been one of those weeks, for both of them. In fact Hugh hadn’t been sure he would be able to accomplish the last leg of his journey to see Paul he had been so tired, and when he arrived he could see Paul was just as exhausted. Though Paul had done his utmost to make Hugh feel welcome and had been voicing plans about a big, romantic dinner, it had been clear that he was going to fall asleep half way through or Hugh would. So Hugh had taken the logical step and suggested making it an early night then they could have a proper date the next day. The lack of objection from Paul told Hugh more clearly than anything else how tired he was. 

But Paul had had one stipulation. Of course he had, the man always seemed to have an object, opinion something. Hugh found it as endearing as frustrating. Yet in this case he was not going to argue as Paul requested that they share bed. In Paul’s own words he had, ‘been too long without holding the love of his life’. 

The have known each other for a couple of months and while Hugh is happier than he’s been in a long time he finds the lack of physical interaction perhaps the most challenging part of a long-distance relationship having always been an affectionate man. So the chance to snuggle in bed was not one he’d let pass. 

Though at this moment he wouldn’t mind a little less cuddling. He urgently needs to make an early morning bathroom run and wouldn’t mind some water too, but Paul turns into an octopus when asleep, all clingy arms and legs, and his grip is like steel. 

Still Hugh is determined to let Paul sleep as much as he can. 

Slowly he gets Paul’s fingers pried apart enough to pull his shirt loose and then wiggle out from the tangle of limbs. 

The floor is cold beneath his bare feet and he bites back a hiss, but he didn’t bring any slippers so he grids he teeth and make it across the bedroom and into the bathroom to do the necessary. Once the call of nature has been answered and he’s washed his hands, he makes his way to the kitchen. 

He quickly downs a glass and a half of water to make up for body fluids lost during the night, then lingers at the window with the remaining half-filled glass, looking out at the grey dawn. 

Should he go back to bed? Or maybe surprise Paul with breakfast? Does the man even have anything edible in his home? As often as he’s away, Paul might be skimping on that. 

Finishing his water Hugh starts to nose around in the kitchen to see what he can find. The result is not grand, but he can certainly make a working breakfast out of what he finds. Most importantly, Paul has a good taste in coffee. 

He’s in the process of making a half decent omelet with mushrooms and tomatoes to go with the buttered toast when there’s a shuffle of feet from behind. Looking back over his shoulder he sees Paul sleepily scuffle into the kitchen, his hair still ruffled, sticking out at odd angles, and his eyes barely open. 

“Morning,” Hugh greets him. 

Paul at first says nothing but shambles up behind Hugh, wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face at his neck. 

“You were gone,” Paul drawls, his voice thick with sleep. 

“I needed the bathroom.” 

“This isn’t the bathroom.” 

Even a half-sleeping Paul is pedantic it seems. 

“No, it’s the kitchen. I thought I’d make us breakfast in bed.” 

Paul makes a discontent noise. 

“Only need you.” 

“That’s very sweet but I think your stomach will disagree with you in a while. Tell you what, you go back to bed and I’ll be there with the food shortly.” 

“Can help,” Paul insists, letting go of Hugh and reaching clumsily for the top cupboard that contains the mugs. 

“Paul, you’re half asleep. You’ll just injure yourself. Bed, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Paul makes another unhappy noise, but when Hugh half turns and gives him a slight push, he shuffles off to the bedroom again. 

Hugh abandons his original and more elaborate plans and instead quickly gets the warm toast, coffee and the steaming hot omelet onto a tray and heads back to the bedroom too. Inside he finds Paul buried under the covers, only the top of his hair sticking out. Putting the tray on the nightstand Hugh crawls into bed and under the covers. Paul immediately shifts close, flinging one arm across Hugh’s hips. 

“You want some?” Hugh asks, having picked up one of the plates and taking a tentative bite of the omelet. A bit hot, but blowing on it makes it edible quickly. 

Paul grunts. 

“Come on, you need to eat.” 

“Tired.” 

“Eat, then we can both go back to sleep.” 

Paul’s head pops up above the edge of the covers. 

“You plan on going back to sleep again?” 

“At least lying down for a long cuddle,” Hugh says between bites. “I’ve missed cuddling, but I’m also hungry.” 

Paul slowly sits up. 

“You make too much sense. I’m sure there are rules against making this much sense this early in the day.” 

“I’m sure there is. Toast, omelet, or both? There’s also coffee.” 

They eat in silence, Paul nestling against Hugh, head resting on his shoulder, sleepily taking the bites Hugh feeds him and drowsily slipping back beneath the covers once he’s done. 

Finishing his last bite of toast Hugh decides to leave the tray where it is, he can tidy up later, and sidles down beside Paul instead. He’s immediately enveloped in arms and legs again, as Paul drapes himself of him. Chuckling Hugh wraps his own arms around Paul and shifts to get comfortable, closing his eyes and letting Paul’s snuffling breath lull him into a drowse. 


End file.
